Chunin Exams: The Ao Ryu
by Drackflame
Summary: Naruto is taking the chunin exams tomorrow, but his adoptive father, Dakoshi, won't give him any advice, even though the man is a legend and was the head of the exams during its most violent year. Luckily for the young boy, Dakoshi is going on a mission today and Naruto finds his personal journal, Unlucky for him, there was a reason it was personal. Oc/harem


**Author's Note**

 **Before you read this story, there is some information You should know.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. In this timeline, Naruto is in the generation after his one in canon. In lame man's terms, the kids of that generation are in written in their 30's.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2\. However, Tsunade, Kurenai, Kushina, Anko and Rin are from the same generation as Sakura, Ino and Hinata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. if you selected this story for lemons, skipped the first and the last chapter which will be 1 and 3 as those simply serve as introduction and conclusion.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4\. The females in the lemon parts are 16 and the male is well, way above 16. It fits for the time period. You know with all the training kids to be killers thing but if you are uncomfortable with that and no shame if you are, please exit the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That is all, I hope you enjoy. Thank you, for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Forbidden Red Book**

"Naruto, I already gave you my answer." Dakoshi told his adoptive son "No, I won't give you any secrets to pass the chunin exams."

.

.

"Oh, Come on!" The 12 year old whined " Just one secret or hint. I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

.

.

Dakoshi only smiled. The 6 foot 5 man with a heavily muscular build, despite his age of 54, bent down and ruffled the yellow spikes on the loudmouth's head. " I have already taught you the tools to succeed, it's up to you to use them."

.

.

He then stood and walked to the window before opening the blinds and letting the sunshine fill up the entire room. The glow bouncing off his dark blue hair and light brown skin. Memories of his time as the head of the Chunin Exams began to flow through his mind. The bloodshed he saw those 3 days where enough to scare any shinobi from ever fighting again, but those that survived became some of the most famed of their generation

.

.

"Fine! Now that I think about it, I don't actually need you." Naruto turned to the door with a pumped up chest " I will just ask the Tiger Blossoms for help. there the strongest kunoichi team in the world and they were personally trained by you. They know your secrets better than anyone."

.

.

"Alright," The elder ninja shrugged " But when you get back, I won't be here. I have been asked to escort a noble to the Land of Wind."

.

.

Naruto turned around with shocked eyes paired with a deep frown. There was no in the world the genin valued more than his father and there was nothing more he hated than when he wasn't around. Dakoshi was a friend of his real father and teacher of his mother. When they died on a mission, the man refused to allow anyone take the child but himself. " Oh, when will you be back?"

.

.

"Only 2 days. if you make it to the tournament stage, I will be right there to cheer you on better than anyone else." The blonde spikehead nodded with a smile. "By the way, the Tiger blossoms are going with me tSo you be wise to go ask them now"

.

.

"Crap, see you, Father." Naruto ran out the door and off to his mission.

* * *

After running all over the village, he found all 7 of them at the front gate for, what he guessed, his father to show up. "Haruno Sensei, Hyuuga Sensei, Yamanaka Sensei, Yuhi Sensei, Senju Sensei, Mitarashi Sensei, Nohara Sensei. " He shouted and waved to catch their attention " I need to ask you something."

.

.

" Hi, Naruto." Sakura greeted first. She was 5 foot 4 with fair skin, pink hair and green eyes.

.

.

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata greeted second. She was 5 foot 6 with pale skin, dark blue hair and lavender eyes.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto." Ino greeted third. She was 5 foot 2 with fair skin, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

.

.

"How are you, Naruto?" Kurenai greeted fourth. She was 5 foot 3 with pale skin, red eyes and black hair.

.

.

"What's up, Naruto." Tsunade greeted fifth. She was 5 foot 7 with fair skin, platinum blonde hair and brown eyes

.

.

"Yo, Naruto." Anko greeted sixth. She was 5 foot with pale skin, violet hair and light brown eyes.

.

.

" Nice to see you, Naruto." Rin greeted last. She was 5 foot 5 with pale skin, brown eyes and brown hair.

.

.

As for their bodies, they each had double D cup breasts, flat stomachs with two defined lines, thin waist, thick hips, heart shaped perfectly tucked butts, thick thighs and long legs. Many people found it weird that all 7 had the same body type and have had it since they were 16. This has caused them to be pursued by a flcok of men but they each turned them down what was even more surprising was that they each had several children with unknown fathers.

.

.

But those who asked who the father is can always expect a punch through the nearest building. Yes, even children as Naruto speaks form experience.

.

.

After he returned the greetings, he popped the question. Their answer. "What do you mean, No?"

.

.

"Sorry, we would love to tell you the secret of how we passed, " Sakura explained with an apologetic smile " But, your dad made us swear in blood not to."

.

.

Naruto growled "So he did tell you something?! I can't believe that guy! That is so not fair!"

.

.

"Well, we can tell you one thing." Anko offered " Treat the exams like you would treat a mission. Do you remember what your Father always taught you."

.

.

Naruto scratched his head before it popped into his head" In the ninja world, there is no fair or unfair, there is only live or die. You use any resource to succeed because in the end, all that matters are results and survival of you and your comrades."

.

.

" Good job." Ino congratulated " We can't exactly tell you how we used that principle but that is essentially how we passed.'

.

.

Naruto nodded and sighed "Ok, I think I got it. Tell my father, I said bye." He gave each a farewell and wish them luck on their mission then dashed for the training area to practice more jutsu.

* * *

Naruto returned home an hour later after he figured out a new plan. His father was a former sensei. Maybe he had some old writings somewhere that could give him an edge. he left no place unchecked and just as he was about give up, he found a secret compartment deep within his dad's closet.

.

.

"I have never seen, Father, read this book before." Naruto pondered to himself before reading out the title " The Greatest Day of My Life" That was Dakoshi's handwriting and it didn't look like a storytelling book. He remembered suddenly that the journal were given to Ninja to write out their personal thoughts and feelings and if the title was anything to go by, there favorite moments in life.

.

.

Naruto was extremely curious to know more about his father and seeing as how he had 4 hours to kill before he had to go to bed, he saw no harm in reading the words of his father.

.

.

By the end of the book,though his love for the man remained strong, Naruto would never look at his father the same way again.

* * *

 **Please leave your thoughts and feelings in the form of review and because, I have a lot of stories I would like to write and rather not put my energy into something no one wants to read, Im going to leave this chapter and only this chapter up for a month before I post the final 2 chapters.**

 **Thank you for your time, peace.**


End file.
